Typically, tactical hand warmers may be single-piece muffs with opposing open ends that permit a soldier to insert their hands closely together to keep them warm. However, the demands of a combat or tactical environment may require the individual to maintain their hands apart from each other, rather than being closely held together in the single-piece muff. As such, there is a need for a tactical hand warmer that permits the soldier to maintain their hands either closely together or far apart to keep them warm.